


а глаза — сверкают

by magiccore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiccore/pseuds/magiccore
Summary: остается только Акааши, и он — целый мир.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 5





	а глаза — сверкают

**Author's Note:**

> первая работа в ао3!   
> этот драббл неловкий, скорее как попытка снова начать писать, а также показать частичку моей любви к бокуакам в нормальном тексте.

У Акааши в глазах — звёзды.

Думается Бокуто, пока они сидят под открытым ночным небом, освещаемые тусклым светом еле горящих ламп, развалившись на скамейке. Есть в этом что-то свое, волшебное, томное, продолжает мысль Котаро, пока старое дерево под ними неловко скрипит. Или, может, дело в Кейджи, чьё внимание полностью заняло небо, с тысячью сверкающими точками на нем. 

И взгляд у него такой мечтательный, восхищенный, что невольно в сердце ёкает.

Честно, в голове Бокуто за этот вечер бесчисленное количество раз проносились вопросы вроде «неужели я не мог пригласить его куда получше?». И перед этим вечером тоже, но на «а ему точно понравится?» вслух, он просто получал хлопок в спину от Конохи (собственно, организатора их горе свидания или же «чёрт, сидящий у тебя на плече», как любила его называть Юкиэ). Но те двое эскортами Котаро на свидание быть отказались, а остаться наедине со своими мыслями, Акааши впридачу, оказалось намного сложнее. 

И тем не менее, все сомнения ранее неприятно скребущие внутри как по щелчку исчезают, стоит Кейджи звонко рассмеяться от глупой шутки. Звучит оно так приятно, что по всему лицу Бокуто расползается жгучее тепло. 

— Тебе нравятся звёзды, Акааши? — конечно, нравятся, боже, какой глупый вопрос, мысленно упрекает себя Котаро. Он бы не пригласил того смотреть на звёзды в каком-то захолустном холме, если бы не знал, что Кейджи в портфеле носит с собой энциклопедии по астрологии, и все брелки со значками у него — с изображением галактик, планет, эмблемой наса. А тот на это всего лишь улыбается и кивает. 

«Потому что они напоминают мне о тебе» — с губ так и не срывается и остаётся висеть между ними, в прохладном воздухе, недосказанным. 

И всё же, прикосновение рук, столь лёгкое, непостижимое. Бокуто дёргается, совсем немножко, заливается краской и осторожно направляет взгляд на Акааши. Его голова смотрит вперёд, к небу, но он все же следит за Котаро боковым зрением, из под ресниц, через толстую оправу круглых очков. Бокуто же переживает мыслительный процесс длительностью в 0,5 секунд и переплетает их пальцы крепче, увереннее. Этот незначительный жест, кажется, говорит за себя.

В этот момент, столь неощутимый и трогающий все самые разные чувства одновременно, исчезает все окружение. Исчезает шум людей вокруг, с парой или без, исчезает отвратительно неудобная скамейка, на которой уже затекли все конечности. И даже звёзды, столь яркие, мигают и потухают одна за другой, оставляя их наедине, в кромешной темноте. Остаются только тёплые и грубоватые руки Акааши, обхваченные своими, не менее шершавыми и его глаза, излучающие такую нежность, что и свет не нужен. Остаётся только Акааши, и он — целый мир. И это чертовски,

невообразимо,

приятно. 

Осознание приходит не внезапным ударом в голову, не всплеском холодной воды в лицо и не сигналом проснуться, бьющим в мозгу беспокойной сиреной.

Осознание приходит чувством, расползающимся по внутренностям медленно, тепло, как глоток чего-то горячего ужасно холодным днём.

Бокуто не намеревается отпускать это чувство, а наоборот, хочет схватиться за него и никогда не отпускать.

— Я люблю тебя.


End file.
